Amour Etranger
by Andy56
Summary: Lorsque Ed Jerse resurgit dans la vie de Scully, l'évènement créé toute une flambée d'émotions, de troubles et de jalousie...


Mulder arrêta le véhicule au bord de la route et Scully en profita pour ouvrir sa portière. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se pencha pour lui parler une dernière fois avant qu'il ne reparte.

« Merci de m'avoir déposée Mulder. » Fit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« De rien, si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher demain matin. Quand est-ce que tu récupères ta voiture ? » Demanda-t-il en surveillant la circulation du coin de l'œil.

« Demain soir, j'apprécierais beaucoup. A sept heures et demie ? » Proposa-t-elle en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle.

« Parfait, à demain Scully, Bonne nuit. » Souhaita Mulder en démarrant avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Scully passa l'entrée de son bâtiment et gravit les marches une à une jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à introduire la clé dans la serrure, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention.

Tournant la tête, elle sursauta si brusquement que son trousseau s'échoua au sol. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle regarda cet homme s'abaisser pour les ramasser et les lui remettre en main.

« Bonsoir Dana, je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » S'excusa l'homme, visiblement aussi bouleversé qu'elle face à ces retrouvailles.

« Non, je… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, encore moins ici à Washington. » Se justifia-t-elle, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec la manche de son manteau.

« Je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a un an. » L'informa-t-il avec une pointe de gène dans la voix.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? » Suggéra Scully, sans trop savoir qui la poussait à accueillir cet homme dans son havre de paix mais ne pouvant y résister.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Hésita-t-il, une flamme d'espoir naissant subitement dans son regard azur.

« Je suis armée. » Sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer en premier.

Lentement, il pénétra l'appartement, se laissant envahir à la fois par l'univers de Scully, mais également par son parfum enivrant. Cet endroit se rapprochait fortement du Paradis pour cet homme qui avait passé deux ans en institution et vivait désormais dans une simple chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle.

« Installez-vous, je vais nous faire du café. » Dit Scully en se départant de son vêtement, lui faisant signe de l'imiter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut de retour avec un plateau en main, le déposant délicatement sur la table basse. Il l'observa avec une certaine admiration, versant le liquide brûlant dans des tasses en porcelaine, les mélangeant avec quelques pincées de sucre.

Les premières gorgées se burent en silence, les regards se cherchant, s'auscultant et s'étudiant. Peu à peu, ils se réhabituaient à la présence l'un de l'autre et à la remontée de souvenirs que ces retrouvailles avaient inéluctablement entraînées.

« Votre bras, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant reposer sa tasse avec une aise surprenante.

« Oui, j'ai subi plusieurs greffes. Ce n'est pas aussi affreux à voir qu'il y a trois ans, et puis, la motricité est presque entièrement revenue. » Expliqua-t-il tranquillement, le sujet de discussion le rassurait.

« Bien, je suis contente que les choses rentrent peu à peu dans l'ordre. » Offrit Scully en s'installant plus confortablement.

« Je ne devais rester qu'un an à l'hôpital, mes visites avec le psychologue se passaient bien… J'ai pensé que ce serait plus sûr pour tout le monde si je m'accordais un rétablissement plus long et consciencieux. » Confia-t-il sans quitter son regard, se montrant le plus honnête possible.

« Vous avez eu raison, les médecins ont dû être fiers de vous. La voix… vous… » Murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas exactement comment aborder le sujet sans trop le froisser.

« Tout va bien, avec la greffe, le tatouage m'a été ôté ainsi que toute trace d'ergot. Je suis parfaitement soigné. » Lui annonça-t-il en esquissant un sourire timide.

« Tant mieux, vous méritez de recommencer votre vie et de lui donner un autre sens. » Consentit Scully, ses yeux ne quittant pas non plus ceux de cet homme qui était pour elle un mystère.

« Dana… Est-ce que vous avez souffert de symptômes vous aussi ? » S'enquit-il, posant sa main sur la sienne.

Scully observa leurs doigts s'entrelacer contre le dossier du sofa, elle semblait comme hypnotisée par cette vue. Néanmoins, elle ne s'écarta pas de lui, ce contact était électrique mais loin d'être désagréable.

« Non, on m'a soignée à temps, vous avez dû faire une sorte d'allergie. Les médecins ont contré l'effet poison de l'ergot avec quelques traitements au charbon. » L'informa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis rassuré, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous ayez à surmonter cette même pente. » Avoua-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main pour souligner la véracité de ses mots.

« Est-ce que… Dans votre vie, vous avez trouvé un équilibre ? » Questionna-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible, étreinte par l'émotion.

« Mon ex-femme ne veut plus que j'approche mes enfants. C'est dur mais je tiendrai le coup. J'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi, je place toujours des actions mais… Ici, à Washington. » Révéla-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant trop comment Scully accueillerait le renseignement.

« Encore une fois Ed, je suis ravie pour vous. Vous méritez tout ce qui vous arrive. » Insista Scully en se levant. « Vous avez mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une confiance retrouvée.

« Non, Dana, je ne veux pas m'imposer… » Balbutia-t-il en se levant à son tour.

« C'est moi qui vous le propose, il doit me rester des lasagne. Quand je fais un plat, il me dure deux jours étant donné que je vis seule. » Sourit-elle en serrant son bras. « Vous m'aideriez à mettre la table ? »

« Ou… Oui, avec plaisir. » Répliqua-t-il en la suivant à la cuisine afin qu'elle lui indique l'endroit où se trouvait la vaisselle.

« Ca fait deux ans maintenant, je fais souvent des examens pour être sûre qu'il n'y a plus aucune métastase. » Expliqua-t-elle Scully avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec un coin de serviette.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez dû faire fasse à tout cela. Jamais je ne me serais douté que vous étiez malade à l'époque. » Remarqua Ed en mangeant sa dernière bouchée.

« J'avais saigné du nez quelques jours auparavant mais je n'avais pas osé faire de tests. Au fond de moi, je savais déjà ce qu'ils révèleraient. Après mon séjour à l'hôpital, ils avaient étudié mon sang sous toutes les coutures et fait toutes sortes de radios… Ce n'était plus un secret, je devais affronter cette réalité. » Continua Scully, ne comprenant pas comment cet homme faisait pour la mettre aussi à l'aise et la faire parler aussi ouvertement.

« Quand je repense à ce jour… Je veux dire, vous avoir rencontrée a été un vrai bol d'air frais. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, je pouvais enfin me confier entièrement à quelqu'un qui m'écoutait et me comprenait, sans me juger. Et à chaque fois que je repensais à vous, je me revoyais vous frapper… Ca me donnait la nausée, je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait du mal Dana. » S'excusa-t-il alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés avec les assiettes.

Il se leva et se plaça dans son dos alors qu'elle déposait leur vaisselle dans l'évier. Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour se heurter à son torse, ce qui la força à lever les yeux vers son visage. Tout à coup, c'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient trois ans en arrière. Toute l'intensité qui se dégageait de présence était de nouveau là, toutes les appréhensions qu'elle entretenait s'envolèrent et seul l'instant présent subsistait.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour enfin entrer en contact, se délectant jusqu'à se dévorer de passion. Ed avança vers elle et Scully se retrouva plaquée contre le plan de travail, puis soulevée et doucement déposée sur le rebord. De ses jambes, Scully emprisonna sa taille et de ses bras, elle captura son cou, le rapprochant d'elle pour mieux de fondre dans leur étreinte.

Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que celle de Ed parcouraient ses hanches de manière experte. Bientôt, ses doigts caressèrent la fine dentelle de son sous-gorge, se glissant sous le tissu afin de caresser la peau tendre de sa poitrine. S'arquant sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il lui apportait, Scully mit sa gorge à découvert, ce qui poussa Ed à noyer sa mâchoire sous une pluie de baisers exquis.

Rapidement, Scully reprit suffisamment conscience pour penser à défaire la boucle de ceinture de Ed, s'attaquant au bouton et à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Devinant où ses gestes la conduisait, Ed émit un léger grognement, avançant ses hanches encore plus près de Scully. Cette dernière sursauta presque quand les mains de son partenaire parcoururent ses cuisses, remontant sous sa jupe et abaissant son sous-vêtement, s'éloignant nécessairement d'elle un instant pour ce faire.

Mais immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent et les doigts de la jeune femme se faufilèrent dans le boxer de Ed, se refermant autour de lui avec une délicatesse mêlée l'empressement du désir. Ils rugirent instantanément quand ils le sentirent de durcir pour elle, et toujours plus encore à mesure qu'elle effectuait un va et viens infini de sa main.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Ed s'écarta de nouveau d'elle, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, et se défit de son boxer, le jetant du pied. Il revint à elle et sans patienter davantage, ils se lièrent dans un mouvement fluide et terriblement agréable. Tous deux lâchèrent un gémissement sous la pression d'un geste qu'ils n'avaient accompli depuis des mois, voire des années.

S'ajustant l'un à l'autre, Scully dissimula son visage dans son coup et son partenaire cacha le sien dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme goûtait à sa peau, l'embrassant entre deux cris de plaisir, sentant peu à peu un tremblement indescriptible monter en elle.

Ses orteils se contractèrent, une sensation de froid lui parcourut les jambes, la poussant à les resserrer autour de lui. Tout à coup, la vague la submergea, entraînant dans son passage toute une écume de plaisirs et une formidable impression de plénitude. Elle fut consciente des mouvements saccadés de son compagnon, cherchant lui aussi ce soulagement ultime… puis elle trembla. Tous deux se mirent à trembler, exténués, éreintés. Ils trouvèrent à peine la force de rejoindre la chambre et de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Scully ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, le vent frappait les volets et la pluie s'abattait avec fracas contre les vitres. Inspirant doucement, elle se tourna dans l'étreinte rassurante de Ed, laissant sa main parcourir son torse à travers la pénombre de la pièce. Recherchant sa chaleur et sa présence, elle entremêla ses jambes au siennes, se serrant à lui le plus possible.

A l'extérieur, les branches d'arbre étaient secouées par les rafales, et ajoutées aux rayons de lune, elles dessinaient des formes indéfinies sur leurs corps. Les draps étaient retroussés au bout du lit, recouvrant uniquement leurs pieds.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Scully sourit dans la nuit, elle n'était jamais elle-même avec cet homme. Ou plutôt elle était différente, elle ne se posait pas mille et unes questions, elle agissait au lieu de cogiter. Ed la faisait se révéler, il n'attendait rien d'elle, il n'avait rien d'autre à lui apporter que les bons mots ou les gestes tendres et passionnés. A son insu, elle l'observait : ses paupières closes et vacillantes, ses charmantes fossettes de chaque côté de la bouche, ses pectoraux qui avaient pris davantage de relief, son ventre plat et délicieux…

Il avait récemment coupé ses cheveux et il avait pris des couleurs, son teint plus mâte faisait ressortir le bleu azur de ses yeux. C'était comme si les trois ans qui les séparaient de leur première rencontre avait totalement disparu. Ils en étaient restés au même instant, celui où elle avait voulu voir son tatouage parce qu'il saignait… Il s'était emparé de ses poignets et l'avait embrassé, sans hésitation, sans prendre de recul, sans détour. Simplement. Ce fut sur cette pensée que le sommeil la gagna, blottie contre cet homme qui l'envoûtait avec une aisance déstabilisante.

Des frissons, des sensations à la fois gênantes et agréables qui la réveillèrent en douceur. Scully sourit, dissimulant son visage dans son oreiller. Ed caressait son dos, il était allongé sur le côté, prenant appuie sur son coude et sa main retenait sa tête. Ses doigts retraçaient le contour du tatouage, un mouvement circulaire qui les gardait dans un état proche de l'extase.

« On a le tatouage qu'on mérite. » Se rappela-t-il, parlant d'une voix calme.

Scully ne répondit rien, elle lui adressa un regard aérien, à la fois ici et ailleurs. Se redressant légèrement, elle remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son œil.

« Est-ce que ton bras te fait mal ? » Questionna-t-elle en posant la main sur son biceps.

« Non, plus du tout. Il a vite cicatrisé. » Assura-t-il, capturant ses doigts pour en embrasser chaque phalange.

« Je ne peux pas y croire… » Murmura-t-elle en réprimant un frisson. « A tout ça… Mon comportement n'a plus de sens quand tu es là. » Ajouta-t-elle en le sentant avancer vers elle sur le lit.

Sans prononcer un mot il se positionna au dessus d'elle, déposant un baiser sur son front, l'arc de son nez, et enfin ses lèvres encore enflées de leurs ébats antérieurs. Il l'emprisonna sous son corps, l'encerclant de sa vigueur et lui transmettant l'intensité de ses émotions.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis trois ans. Celui où je pourrais de nouveau passer la nuit dans tes bras. » Lui confia-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Dans mes bras ou dans mes draps ? » Demanda Scully avec amusement, levant la tête pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ce fut sans le prévenir qu'elle le repoussa, prenant l'avantage et se positionnant au dessus de lui. Sa félinité était séduisante, fascinante, à cet instant elle était parfaitement irrésistible. Libérée et sauvage, les cheveux décoiffés, le maquillage effacé, les yeux perçants et les ongles griffant… Irrésistible.

« Dana ? » Souffla Ed en caressant son épaule.

« Humf… ? » Emit-elle en ouvrant fébrilement l'une de ses paupières.

« Je crois que quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. » Expliqua-t-il, le corps humide et une simple serviette éponge dissimulant ses attributs masculins.

« Oh ! » Fit Scully en se dressant brusquement.

Son regard se posa sur son réveil et il lui fallut toute la conviction du monde pour ne pas prononcer un juron. Elle avait largement dépassé son horaire habituel et ce devait être Mulder qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Cherchant autour d'elle un vêtement à enfile, ce fut Ed qui vint à son secours, lui tendant sa chemise de la veille.

Scully l'empoigna et la glissa sur ses épaules, le geste lui remémorant un lointain souvenir. La personne qu'elle accueillerait appartiendrait encore une fois aux forces de l'ordre. Il l'interrogerait également et si ce n'était pas verbalement, ce serait au moins à l'aide d'un regard inquisiteur.

Avec appréhension, elle trottina néanmoins jusqu'au salon et s'arrêta devant la porte afin de tira sur l'ourlet de sa chemise pour l'allonger au maximum. Quand sa longueur atteignit une taille satisfaisante, elle défit le verrou et esquissa un sourire désolé.

« Scully, il est 7h30 et tu… portes une chemise d'homme. » Termina-t-il en remarquant la tenue qu'elle portait.

« Euh… Mulder… Je suis désolée… Est-ce que je peux te rejoindre au bureau ? » Grimaça Scully sans trop oser croiser son regard.

Quand il était apparu dans l'entrebâillement et avait compris qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas passé la nuit seule, son visage s'était comme instantanément effondré. Cette situation mit Scully mal à l'aise et elle ne trouvait pas l'équilibre sur ses deux pieds, alternant successivement.

« Très bien, je dirai à Skinner de ne pas t'attendre pour commencer la réunion. » Répondit Mulder en haussant les épaules, se détournant d'elle pour quitter les lieux.

Scully s'adossa à la porte close, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle redevable vis-à-vis de son collègue et ami ? Elle peigna ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide de ses doigts, rejoignant sa chambre dans une lenteur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Coupable était le mot juste. Oh, au Diable Mulder et au Diable la bonne conduite, elle se sentait revivre et elle avait le droit de s'accorder une pause. Elle apparaissait peut-être comme une femme rigide et toujours égale à elle-même, mais elle méritait aussi de s'octroyer des instants de bonheur, simples et innocents. Ou cette nuit était-elle une erreur ? Une faiblesse passagère, un besoin de présence et une illusion d'amour ?

Indécise, elle s'arrêta au pied du lit où se trouvait Ed, l'observant avec attention. Esquissant un bref sourire, peu convaincue, elle rejoignit la salle de bain et s'enferma à clé.

L'ambiance au travail était plus que glaciale et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Scully ne se questionnait pas réellement quant à l'origine de ce froid hivernal qui régnait dans la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son collègue. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue en retard à sa réunion, Skinner ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur tandis que Mulder n'avait eu de cesse de la foudroyer du regard. Gesticulant sur sa chaise, elle avait eu l'impression que l'entretien avait duré une éternité et ce fut bien tard qu'elle pu enfin s'éclipser de la pièce. Elle s'était précipité à l'extérieur du bâtiment, préférant déjeuner seule pour cette fois.

Les deux jours suivants s'étaient déroulés avec professionnalisme, ils avaient conclu une enquête qui avait traîné plusieurs semaines sur leur bureau et étaient parvenus à communiquer cordialement.

Cela faisait désormais trois jours et elle n'avait pas encore revu Ed bien qu'il l'ait appelée pour essayer d'organiser un dîner. Elle avait refusé, l'éviter serait la meilleure chose à faire. Quand il se trouvait dans les parages, elle agissait sans raison, et surtout, elle était parfaitement inconsciente. Cet homme avait causé la mort de plusieurs personnes et essayé de la tuer, comment pouvait-elle ignorer tous ces faits et coucher avec lui dès le premier soir de son retour ? Il avait une emprise bien trop inquiétante sur elle et ce n'était pas naturel. Reprends-toi Dana, se disait-elle chaque seconde, concentre-toi et oublie-le, il ne t'apportera rien de bon. En une fois il avait déjà causé des heurts dans sa relation avec Mulder et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre, c'était de semer la zizanie dans leur amitié. Mulder était bien trop important, il était le passé, le présent et le futur. Elle ne pouvait détruire ce qu'elle avait mis si de temps à préserver et à fortifier. Ed n'était qu'une passade qui ne pourrait durer. Une attirance physique, son pouvoir était indéniable mais Scully avait supporté bien pire : elle travaillait chaque jour aux côtés de Mulder. La différence était que Mulder ne jouait en aucun cas de son charme et ne faisait aucun geste évident de séduction. Il lui apportait un bien être intérieur sans même lever le petit doigt tandis que Ed jouait de son corps. Il se savait beau et en usait peut-être à outrance. Scully résisterait, c'était dit.

Ils étaient côte à côte, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le garage du J. Edgar Hoover Building. Comment parvenir à faire la paix avec un homme qui vous en veut visiblement mais à qui vous n'avez pourtant aucun compte à rendre ? Comment ravaler sa fierté et faire le premier pas quand on se sent trop coupable pour même aborder le sujet ?

Scully n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à ces questions et c'était ce qui lui donnait une migraine insupportable. Mulder était près d'elle et pourtant il restait inaccessible. Elle finit néanmoins par prendre son courage à deux mains, le fixant avec un regard empli d'espoir mais serrant son attaché case de toutes ses forces pour cesser de trembler.

« Mulder, est-ce que tu veux qu'on termine ces rapports à mon appartement ? On pourrait commander du chinois ? » Proposa-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

Comme tiré de ses pensées, Mulder leva la tête vers Scully et entreprit les négociations de guerre. Il lui était impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Scully avait besoin d'être aimée, besoin de se sentir humaine, femme et non pas « Agent du FBI » ou « Pathologiste ». Si une femme sur Terre méritait d'être heureuse après avoir affronté l'Enfer, c'était bien elle. Même si c'était dur pour lui de la laisser s'éloigner quand il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la garder auprès de lui et faire naître ce sourire qu'il savait éclatant. A croire qu'il n'était pas cet homme, il ne faisait que gâcher sa vie, qu'apporter le deuil sur son existence. Alors autant lui faciliter les choses et se montrer agréable.

« Je ne sais pas, pourq… » Commença-t-il avec l'intention d'accepter, quand son regard se posa sur le véhicule de Scully, ou plutôt la personne se trouvant à côté. « Non, je te remercie, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre appréciera ta compagnie davantage que moi. Et puis, tenir la chandelle, c'est pas mon truc. » Termina-t-il, indiquant à Scully qu'elle ferait mieux de se retourner.

Abasourdi par cette réponse plutôt incisive, Scully fit demi-tour et compris la raison de ce refus. Ed se trouvait à quelques mètres, visiblement impatient à voir la manière dont il tapotait le sol du pied, jetant un regard noir à Mulder.

« Non, Mulder, je… » Voulut expliquer Scully avant qu'Ed ne s'avance vers eux.

« Dana, je voulais te faire la surprise. » Annonça-t-il en arborant un sourire séducteur.

Mulder crut qu'il allait avoir la nausée et préféra s'éclipser avant que Scully n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais c'était plus fort que lui, savoir qu'un autre homme pouvait poser les mains sur elle lui donnait des frissons.

Au milieu du parking, Scully chercha son collègue des yeux mais il avait disparu alors elle s'approcha de sa voiture sans offrir un seul regard à Ed. Elle voulait l'ignorer mais une explication s'imposait, elle lui devait d'être claire.

« Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en maîtrisant sa voix.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller dîner au restaurant ce soir. » Suggéra-t-il levant une main vers son visage que Scully repoussa immédiatement.

« Quand tu m'as appelé pour m'invité et que j'ai refusé, je pensais que tu aurais compris. » Murmura-t-elle en remarquant qu'un groupe d'agents passaient à proximité et souhaitant éviter que tout l'immeuble soit au courant de sa vie privée.

« Dana, s'il te plaît, je me suis excusé, c'est le tatouage qui m'a fait agir il y a 3 ans, je pensais que voyais la différence. » Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de supplication.

« Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes tous deux conscients et responsables de nos actes. Nous avons fait une erreur, du moins, moi j'en ai commis une. C'est évident que l'on ne peut maintenir une relation uniquement basée sur… » Elle chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas non plus le blesser.

« Sur le sexe ? L'attirance physique ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Dana, c'est bien plus que ça pour moi ! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Et bien pas pour moi, justement. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. J'avais besoin de m'évader, de découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité mais tout cela me fait peur. Quand je suis avec toi je suis trop différente et je n'accepte pas la Dana que je suis en ta présence. Je ne réfléchis pas et j'agis comme une adolescente rebelle. J'ai passé l'âge, je suis désolée Ed, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. » Parvint-elle enfin à dire, appréhendant sa réaction.

« Juste comme ça, Ed j'en ai marre, tu as été adorable mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi ? C'est à cause de Mulder c'est ça ? Tu couches avec lui et il est jaloux ? Ou peut-être qu'il est meilleur au lit ? » Rétorqua-t-il, son regard devenant sérieusement inquiétant.

« Que… Quoi ? Mulder n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ou plutôt, si, mon amitié avec lui. Mon travail avec lui. Je ne peux pas gâcher ça, je dois préserver notre relation professionnelle et en agissant aussi inconsciemment, je risque de perdre tout ça et il en est hors de question. » Affirma-t-elle en sortant ses clés pour ouvrir sa portière.

Ed posa alors la main sur la sienne, se penchant au dessus d'elle et intensifiant de ce fait son sentiment d'infériorité. Scully ne céda pas et le fixa en retour avec tout le dédain qu'il lui était possible de manifester.

« Lâche cette portière Ed, laisse-moi partir. » Lui intima-t-elle sévèrement.

« C'est ça… » Maugréa-t-il, claquant la portière et s'éloignant, apparemment hors de lui.

Scully soupira de soulagement, elle avait vraiment cru à un moment donné qu'ils en viendraient aux mains. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains qui cette fois ne tremblaient plus de froid mais bel et bien de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle.

Elle devait désormais arranger les choses avec Mulder et l'avoir vu dans cet état ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le chemin vers la réconciliation serait probablement long et harassant.

Deux jours de plus avaient passé et l'atmosphère était particulièrement chargée en électricité. Scully savait que cela ne devait pas durer ou leurs problèmes personnels finiraient par empiéter sur leur vie professionnelle. Les conséquences seraient donc irrémédiables. Toute fois, le comportement de Mulder ne lui semblait pas clair, peut-être était-il jaloux qu'elle rencontre des gens alors qu'il n'en avait lui-même pas l'envie ou le courage ? Il était souvent seul et s'imaginait peut-être qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, mais qu'avoir un homme dans sa vie pourrait la détourner de lui ? Secouant la tête, elle devait se reprendre et ce, le plus vite possible.

« Mulder ? » Questionna-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Hum… » Fit-il en détachant son regard de son écran d'ordinateur pour le poser délicatement sur Scully.

« Est-ce que tu veux un café, j'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir pour une partie de la nuit encore. » Proposa-t-elle en enfilant sa veste de tailleur, anticipant le froid du couloir.

« Oui, merci. » Répondit-il gentiment, ôtant ses lunettes pour masser l'espace entre ses deux yeux, là où son nez joignait son front.

Scully hocha la tête puis disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte jusqu'à la petite pièce où se trouvait le distributeur. Elle introduisit quelques pièces de monnaie et tapota sa commande sans même regarder les chiffres ou l'écran. Combien de fois avait-elle effectué ces gestes machinaux ?

Ses deux gobelets brûlants en main, elle traversa le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille par l'arrière. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle perdit prise sur les cafés qui allèrent s'échouer sur le sol et lâcha un léger cri de surprise.

L'étranger ne le resta pas bien longtemps car elle fit demi tour pour se retrouver face à Ed captura ses lèvres en un éclair. Se pouvant réagir sous sa force, il la plaqua contre le mur, glissant une main le long de sa jambe, l'autre sous son chemisier. Scully avait les paumes contre son torse, elle avait beau le repousser, ses tentatives restaient sans effet.

Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, Mulder fermait les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître les carrés blancs qu'il voyait tout autour de lui, conséquence de fixer un écran pendant des heures durant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi mesquin et désagréable avec Scully depuis qu'il l'avait découverte ce matin-là, en compagnie d'un homme. Et encore plus depuis la seconde fois où il l'avait aperçu. Elle était son amie et il devait se mettre à sa place, la présence d'un être aimant dans sa vie était un luxe auquel tout le monde n'avait pas droit. Scully avait besoin de quelqu'un, pas d'un simple ami ou d'un collègue aux blagues douteuses, il n'aurait pas dû le lui reprocher. Elle était libre, adulte et surtout, elle ne lui appartenait en aucun cas, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Et pourtant, quand il l'avait vue portant cette chemise d'homme, ses jambes fines et pâles, son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'expression "cette nuit j'ai atteint le 7ème ciel" imprimée sur le front… Il l'avait trouvée follement sexy et renversante. Il aurait tué père et mère, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, pour avoir été l'homme à l'origine du rayonnement qui lui avait été rendu.

Tout à coup il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui tombe lourdement au sol. Intrigué, il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit légèrement la porte, glissant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang et il crispa ses doigts sur la poignée qu'il avait encore en main.

Scully se trouvait là, plaquée contre le mur du couloir, un homme prenant possession de son cou, maintenant ses bras au dessus d'elle.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut les séparer et mettre son poing dans le visage de cet inconnu ou bien il voulut faire demi-tour et oublier toutes ces images qui le hantaient. Au lieu de ça, il resta planté là, dissimulé dans la pénombre, le regard vide, il voyait sans voir.

Pourtant, un son le fit réagir, un mot pour être plus précis, un mot dont le sens était plus qu'explicite : non. Comme si un voile s'était soulevé, il comprit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et se précipita dans le couloir.

Dans son élan, il remarqua que Scully tentait de se débattre, il perçut même l'angoisse qui s'était insinuée en elle. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il se jeta sur l'homme et le bouscula en arrière. Il ne fit ni une, ni deux et l'assomma d'un uppercut parfaitement ajusté. L'inconnu s'écroula au sol et ce fut quand son visage fut illuminé par la lumière provenant de leur bureau qu'il le reconnut. Le type de Philadelphie, celui qui avait failli tuer Scully, le portait qu'il en avait vu était identique.

Faisant volte-face, ce fut pour voir Scully s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction des escaliers. Mulder se dépêcha et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le rez de chaussez, s'emparant de son bras pour la forcer à se retourner. Son expression était difficilement descriptible, un mélange de froideur et de contrôle extérieur, le tout couvrant à peine la tornade d'émotions qui régnaient en elle.

« Mulder, laisse-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle, tirant sur son bras, en vain, il tenait bon.

« Scully, tu ne peux pas toujours fuir. Parle-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » S'inquiéta Mulder à la vue du sang qui brillait sur les lèvres de son amie.

« Je l'ai mordu. » Dit-elle simplement, refusant de croiser son regard.

Mulder n'ajouta rien, que dire en ces circonstances ? Elle avait besoin d'être seule et il le comprenait, porterait-elle plainte ? Probablement pas. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à caresser ses doigts, les serrant gentiment pour lui assurer son soutien inconditionnel. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait son comportement mais c'était Scully, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et lui faisait confiance. Elle prit la fuite pour de bon, disparaissant de sa vue en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

Il devait savoir, il devait mettre les choses au clair car la situation n'était plus tenable. Mulder ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'amitié, la confiance et le partenariat de Scully. Montant les marches une à une, il s'efforçait de rester calme, à priori, elle avait été aussi dérangée que lui de voir ce Ed Jerse se pointer au FBI. Alors considérant qu'il lui avait suffisamment laissé de temps, il se rendait maintenant chez elle.

Sans cesse il se repassait cet instant, celui où il l'avait trouvée plaquée contre ce mur, et manifestement contre son gré. Comment ce type pouvait-il décréter qu'elle lui appartenait toute entière ? Le poing de Mulder trembla de nouveau, l'envie de lui fracasser le visage reprenant de plus belle. Il avait dû user de toute son énergie pour se convaincre de le laisser repartir sans lui casser une jambe ou deux. Et il devait en faire de même pour lever la main et frapper à cette porte dont il possédait pourtant la clé depuis des années.

« Scully, c'est moi, ouvre. » Demanda-t-il quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint. « S'il te plaît Scully, on ne pourra pas s'éviter indéfiniment. » Remarqua-t-il avec exaspération.

« Vas-t-en Mulder, il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de parler. » Arriva enfin sa voix, faible, fatiguée.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour Ed, je ne lui ai pas refait le portrait, ni atteint à sa masculinité ou sa façon de marcher. » Plaisanta-t-il en espérant la faire céder.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin mais ce n'était pas entièrement l'effet escompté. La jeune femme semblait hors d'elle, le regard enflammé, l'ai renfrogné et la posture offensive. Mulder eu presque envie de faire un pas en arrière tant elle dégageait un sentiment évident de colère et de frustration.

« Je me fiche de lui, qu'il aille au Diable ! » Lança-t-elle en surprenant son collègue, pour une catholique elle prenait de plus en plus de libertés.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord jusque là. » Acquiesça-t-il en refermant derrière lui.

Scully était déjà retournée s'asseoir sur son canapé, calant ses pieds sous elle pour s'apporter un tant soit peu de chaleur. Les yeux de son ami balayèrent la pièce, surpris de voir qu'elle avait laissé quelques affaires traîner et qu'un immense pot de glace gisait sur la table, désespérément vide. Quand les hommes étaient furieux, ils ressentaient le besoin de frapper ou de se fatiguer, en courant par exemple. Mais pour les femmes, Mulder avait appris qu'une bonne dose de nourriture, calorique de préférence, avait un effet plutôt similaire. Il esquissa un sourire éphémère puis prit place à ses côtés, ôtant son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier.

« Il faut croire que je n'avais pas été assez claire avec lui. Je lui ai dit de m'oublier mais il n'a pas dû apprécier… Je suis désolée que les choses en soient arrivées jusque là et que tu aies dû… Les régler. » Termina-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Tout ira bien, je suis là, tu le sais. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. » Lui reprocha-t-il gentiment.

« T'en parler ? Mulder, je suis une adulte et tu es mon collègue, tout ça ne te regarde absolument pas et j'aurais dû être capable de tout maîtriser toute seule. » S'accusa-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je suis surtout un ami, c'est fait pour ça. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. » Murmura Mulder en laissant son regard se perdre sur la cheminée ornée de photos.

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, mais parler de nos vie privées, qui plus est amoureuses, n'a jamais été notre fort. Ca m'aurait mise mal à l'aise et… Quand tu as quitté le parking, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais. » Fit Scully alors qu'elle fixait les mêmes cliché que lui, ils étaient incapables de se regarder dans les yeux.

« Que je t'en voulais mais Scul… Oh… Je vois, non, en fait. J'ai dû avoir peur que si tu te concentres sur une autre relation, ça détériorerait la nôtre. » Confia-t-il avec appréhension, tournant la tête vers elle.

« C'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu mettre un terme à tout ça. A Ed je veux dire. » Précisa-t-elle. « Si je veux avoir une relation sûre enrichissante, je ne veux en aucun cas gâcher la nôtre, elle est bien trop importante pour moi. Je crois que… » Sa voix s'étreignit par l'émotion et par la réalisation d'un sentiment qui pour elle n'avait jusque là aucun nom.

« Tu crois que ? » La reprit Mulder, plein d'espoir.

« Que je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu étais primordial dans ma vie. » Dit-elle afin de rester un brin énigmatique.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Osa Mulder, s'adossant au sofa.

« Oui… » Répondit Scully, méfiante tout à coup.

« Le tatouage, est-ce que tu me le montreras un jour ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, rirait-elle ? Le giflerait-elle ?

« Mon… Tatouage ? » Répéta Scully, abasourdie, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

« Oui, je sais que tu en as un étant donné que tu as dû te faire soigner pour l'ergot. Mais je ne sais ni où il se trouve, ni ce qu'il représente. » Lui expliqua-t-il, haussant les épaules comme s'il parlait d'une banalité des plus dérisoires.

« Et tu… Veux le voir ? » Souffla Scully en soutenant son regard gêné.

« Oui, enfin, pas s'il est sur une partie compromettante de ton corps ! » Se défendit-il en souriant, soulageant la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mon genre de montrer ma poitrine à n'importe qui. » Répliqua-t-elle en se joignant à son humour habituel.

« Moi ? N'importe qui ? Et puis… Je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas sur ta poitrine Scully. » Lui révéla-t-il, jouant des sourcils. « Oui, en Antarctique… » Ajouta-t-il quand il sentit qu'elle ne voyait pas l'allusion.

« Oh… » Fit Scully, sentant que la tension était de retour mais qu'elle était d'une nature différente.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle finit néanmoins par se lever, tournant le dos à son ami. Toujours assis, Mulder crut qu'elle lui refusait cette demande et ne savait pas comment réagir. La discussion avait pris une tournure des plus étranges, jamais ils ne devenaient si personnels, si ouverts l'un à l'autre. Son regard fut attiré par le fait que Scully prenait une profonde inspiration et que ses mains soulevèrent son chemisier.

Les yeux de Mulder faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand il aperçut ce serpent, dans le creux des reins de Scully. Trois ans. Trois ans qu'il posait la main à cet endroit précis, recouvrant un tatouage dont il ignorait l'existence, ou plutôt la situation. S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

« Un Ouroboros ? » Balbutia-t-il, tendant les doigts pour en dessiner les contours.

Scully réfréna un frisson à son toucher, pourquoi sentait-elle la différence entre le sien et celui de Ed ? C'était comme s'il enflammait sa peau simplement en la frôlant. Tournant quelque peu la tête, elle pu l'observer par-dessus son épaule, le regard rivé sur ses hanches. Tout à coup un souvenir lui martela l'esprit, cette première enquête, cette fois où elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre de motel pour se déshabiller devant lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres instinctivement, repensant à son comportement, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être exagéré. Mais la peur avait été si intense, voir ces boutons, disposés de la même façon, elle avait réellement cru qu'ils signifiaient quelque chose. Malgré son petit déploiement d'attributs, Mulder n'avait jamais utilisé sa faiblesse contre elle et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de la respecter là où d'autres hommes ne se seraient pas gênés pour la rabaisser.

Le souffle le chaud de Mulder contre sa peau la fit revenir sur Terre, bien qu'elle se sentit immédiatement flotter dans les airs.

« Pourquoi un Ouroboros ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, désormais à genoux derrière elle.

« Parce qu'il signifie le début et la fin de toute chose, des cycles qui se reproduisent à l'infini… L'espoir… » Récita-t-elle comme si elle avait appris une leçon et qu'elle se tenait à des faits de manière à se pas être dépassée par les émotions.

« Ou le Démon-Dieu Léviathan, le serpent du vide et du chao initial. » Compléta Mulder d'une voix robotique, il était hypnotisé. « Pourquoi avoir menti Scully ? » Se reprit-il, se mettant debout et l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Menti ? » Questionna-t-elle, perdue dans le vert profond et envoûtant de ses yeux, animés d'une passion dévorante.

« Quelques jours avant le Nouvel-An, l'affaire des membres du Millénium. Tu as fait comme si ce symbole t'était inconnu alors que tu l'avais encré dans ta peau. » Lui rappela-t-il, sans induire le moindre reproche.

« Oh… Oui, je ne sais pas, j'ai été pris de cours et tu as commencé à donner des explications donc je n'ai vu l'intérêt de t'interrompre. » Se défendit-il, dérangée que la vérité semble si désuète.

« Comment as-tu pu Scully, je veux dire, jamais plus tu ne pourras l'effacer. Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de vivre au jour le jour avec un souvenir éternel de cette enquête et de… Ed Jerse. » S'enquit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient place sur le sofa.

« J'occulte les évènements qui m'ont amenée à me faire ce tatouage, c'est son sens ultime qui m'importe. C'est comme s'il me donnait la force de continuer, comme un second souffle qui me rappelle combien refaire les mêmes erreurs nous éduque. J'ai fait une faute et aujourd'hui, je l'ai presque refaite. Mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux à temps. » Se confia-t-elle, mettant son cœur à nu dans un moment si rare de partage et de confidences.

Mulder ne pu résister à l'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Scully qui les referma et exerça une légère pression. C'était signe de remerciement, une promesse qu'à l'avenir elle suivrait son instinct plutôt qu'un espoir passé, une désillusion néfaste qui amènerait sa vie à un gouffre certain.

Levant leurs mains jointes à sa bouche, Mulder déposa de fins baisers sur ses articulations, se déplaçant dans une lenteur infinitésimale en direction de son poignet. Son trajet rallia ensuite l'intérieur de son coude, la chatouillant doucement, puis le long de son biceps, à travers son chemisier. Il termina sa course dans le creux de son cou, à l'endroit où sa mâchoire se terminait pour rencontrer le lobe de son oreille, si sensible. L'hésitation ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, parcourant sa joue pour venir capturer ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes.

Il sentit Scully fondre dans ses bras, parfaitement relaxée, les yeux fermés pour apprécier toute la portée de ce baiser interminable. Les mains de Mulder vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, si doux, si attirant de par leur couleur unique. Scully l'enserra de ses bras, pressant ses paumes contre ses omoplates et griffant son dos de ses ongles acérés. Bien vite, elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, s'embrassant avec une fougue rarement déployée, écrasés par un désire incandescent.

Prise dans l'élan de leur passion commune, Scully finit par ouvrir les paupières, rencontrant le regard pénétrant de son partenaire. Tous deux furent surpris de se voir d'aussi près, sondant les moindres recoins de leurs âmes et de leurs esprits, entièrement dédiés l'un à l'autre.

Mulder ne pu patienter davantage et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans jamais desceller leurs lèvres plus que quelques secondes. La déposant sur le lit avec un soin incroyable, il s'allongea à ses côtés et la caressa avec toute la révérence dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Contrairement à ses habitudes posées et réfléchies, Scully apprécia son initiative quand il entreprit d'ouvrir son chemisier en faisant sauter tous les boutons. Ces derniers roulèrent sur le sol, rythmant leurs respirations saccadées. Enfin nus, peau contre peau, partageant chaleur corporelle et désir insoutenable, leurs regards traduisirent toute la vénération qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Jamais Scully n'avait ressenti cela auparavant, comme transpercée, elle tremblait de plaisir rien qu'au regard de Mulder se posant sur elle. Le contact de sa peau lui arrachait des gémissements qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable d'émettre et elle retenait ses émotions afin de ne pas en déranger ses voisins.

Au moment où ils se joignirent l'un à l'autre, Scully eu presque peur d'en perdre connaissance, submergée par une vague incontrôlable de frissons et d'extase. La passion et l'amour exultaient littéralement de leurs gestes et de leurs corps, s'enflammant sous les tracés de leurs doigts ou de leurs larmes de bonheur. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour déguster le cou l'un de l'autre, s'attardant sur la jugulaire de Scully ou la pomme d'Adam de Mulder. Étouffant mutuellement leurs cris, ils atténuèrent peu à peu l'intensité de leurs ébats et restèrent pantois au centre du lit.

Quand Mulder voulut se coucher à ses côtés pour lui éviter de supporter tout son poids, Scully l'en empêcha, serrant ses bras autour de lui. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il dissimula son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant ce parfum si particulier et agréable que l'acte amoureux abandonne derrière lui.

« J'aime. » Susurra Scully à son oreille.

« Moi aussi, j'aime. » Acquiesça Mulder, se calant dans son dos et l'attirant contre lui dans une accolade protectrice.

11


End file.
